


Texting in Haikyuu World

by Natsumi92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotp, Dirty Talk, Fluff, KageHina dorks, Light Bondage, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Texting, everyone is happy and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi92/pseuds/Natsumi92
Summary: Hinata and Kageyana have problems dealing with their own feelings.Soon enough, though, every person they know becomes aware of this little thing.Just a collection of message threads.Every character is here.Everyone is happy.Oh, and there is sexting too.





	1. Sexting IwaOi

**Texting in Haikyuu World**

 

* * *

 

_**Chapter 1 - Sexting IwaOi** _

 

_Friday - 10:56 pm_

 

_Iwa-chan~ I missed u_   
_at practice today. I hope_   
_u’ll get better soon =*3*=_

 

_…_   
_What the hell is that_   
_thing at the end of the text?_

 

_Mean, Iwa-chan! That’s me_   
_sending u a kiss <3_

 

_Ew cut it out_

 

_BTW Tobio-chan came to_   
_our school this morning._   
_He asked for advice._   
_Funny, isn’t it?_

 

_...what kind of advice?_

 

_It seems he has a crush_   
_on chibi-chan. And since_   
_I’m an expert on relationships,_   
_he decided to come here ^o^v_

 

 

_Wow_

 

_IKR? I’ve never would’ve_   
_guessed it! My advice_   
_had a price tho +_+_

 

_Of course_

 

_I asked Kindaichi to take_   
_a picture of him doing dogeza_   
_in front of me. Check it out!_

_*_ _picture_ _*_

 

_It’s all blurry, dumbass._   
_Still he had to be very_   
_desperate if he did_   
_such a thing._

 

_Like I care._   
_So, Iwa-chan~ Wanna fuck?_

 

_The hell are you saying_

 

_I want to~ and it’s been_   
_a week since we saw each_   
_other… I feel so lonely ;___;_

 

_Jerk off._   
_It’s late and I’m tired._   
_Sleep tight._

 

 _Rude! Iwa-chan is so rude!_  
   
 _Iwa-chan?_  
   
 _Why aren’t u answering?_  
   
 _I can see that u_  
 _r reading my texts!_  
   
 _*_ _picture_ _*_

 

_Shittykawa! Why the fuck_   
_have you sent me_   
_your dick’s pic?_

 

_Because~ I want~ you~_   
_Can’t u see how hard I am?_

 

_…_   
_What are you thinking about?_

 

_Me kneeling in front of u_   
_as ur hard cock is filling_   
_entirely my sore mouth._

 

 _With the other hand I'm opening_  
 _myself up, so u’ll get inside easily._  
 

_What do u think, Iwa-chan?_

 

_I always get inside easily_   
_because you’re always ready_   
_for my cock_

_You’re my little whore._

 

_Ah… I love when Iwa-chan_   
_uses dirty words._   
_Are u touching urself?_

 

_Yeah_

 

 _Think about me on my hands_  
 _and knees, waiting for u,_  
 _moaning and needy…_  
   
 _I miss u and ur cock_

 

_I miss you too_

 

_You close?_

 

_Yes_

 

_Cum with me, Hajime_

 

_Tooru…_

 

_Thanks, Iwa-chan <3 _

 

_Now go to sleep_

 

_Only if u send me a kiss *_*_

 

_Fuck you, Shittykawa._

 

_I love u too <3 _

 

_ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what kind of shit this is.
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm going to write the message thread of each Haikyuu's ship, because I love all my babies so much and I need to see them all happy and gay.
> 
> There's going to be a little common plot, if things turn out well.
> 
> Let me know if you like it and what couple you want to read about after this.
> 
> Kisses >*<  
> Natsumi


	2. Misunderstanding KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovely dorks

**Chapter 2 - Misunderstanding KageHina**

  
  


_ Friday 9:29 pm _

  
  


_ Oi, dumbass _

 

_ Kageyama? It’s the first _  
_ time you send me a text! _  
_ Did something happen? _

 

_ Nothing particular _

 

_...ok? _

_ Why did you text me? _

 

_ I wanted to text you and I did it! _  
_ It’s not really a big deal! _

 

_ Why are you mad? _  
_ I just asked a question! _

 

_ And I answered! _

 

_ o__o _

 

_ So. How is it going? _

 

_ Uhm, fine? _  
_ Look are you sure you _  
_ don’t want to tell me anything? _  
_ You can talk to me, _  
_ we’re partners! _

_ … _

  
_ Yeah we’re partners… _

_ Actually there’s something _  
_ I want you to know. _

 

_ Oh! Sure! _  
_ What’s it about? _

 

_ I _

 

_ You? _

 

_ … _  
_ I like you, dumbass. _

 

_ Okay? _  
_ So? _

 

_ Is that all you have to _  
_ say? I just said I like you! _

 

_ Well it’s weird but I _  
_ like you too! At first _  
_ you scared me and _  
_ I kinda hated you... _

 

_ Thanks _

 

_ But now that we’re _  
_ partners I’m really glad _  
_ I met you! _

 

_ I don’t like you in that way. _  
_ I like you in  _ **_that_ ** _ way. _

 

_...what? _

 

_ DO NOT MAKE ME _  
_ SAY IT AGAIN _

 

_ Ok, then. Oikawa-san told me _  
_ to be straightforward in order to _  
_ avoid misunderstanding and _  
_ I said that bluntly. So, _  
_ how the hell is it possible you _  
_ misunderstood me?! _

 

_ Kageyama, are you trying _  
_ by any chance to be _  
_ gentle with me? Cos you’re _  
_ out of character and you’re _  
_ freaking me out. _  
_ Perhaps you’re sick? _  
  


_ HINATA BOKE! _

 

_ Stop calling me names! _  
_ Tell me what I’m doing wrong! _  
  
_ Kageyama? _  
  
_ Ka~ _  
_ Ge~ _  
_ Ya~ _  
_ Ma~ _  
  
_ Where are you? _  
  
_ Alright, we’ll talk about it _  
_ next monday at school! _

_ Good night, partner :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarassed lol


	3. Kenma is smart. Hinata not so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks for Kenma's help

**Chapter 3 - Kenma is smart. Hinata not so much.**

  
  


Saturday - 10:21 am

  
  


_ Shoyo, I found one _   
_ missed call. I was at _   
_ Kuro’s house last night _   
_ so I couldn’t pick it up. _   
_ Is everything alright? _

 

_ Kenma! Good morning! _   
_ Oh, yes everything’s alright. _   
_ I just wanted to _   
_ ask you something. _

 

_ About volley? _

 

_ Yeah but first I wanted you _   
_ to read what Kageyama _   
_ told me last night. _   
_ He seemed so odd! _   
_ And now I think he’s mad at _   
_ me cos he’s not answering _   
_ my texts anymore >__< _   
  


_ Alright, let me see _

 

_ Thanks! _

_ * _ _ screenshot _ _ * _

_ * _ _ screenshot _ _ * _

_ I really don’t get why _   
_ he was so angry! _

  
  


_...Shoyo _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Kageyama confessed. _

 

_ What do you mean?? _

 

_ He likes you… in _   
_ a romantic way _

 

_ Haha stop joking! _   
_ We’re both male :) _

 

_ Me and Kuro as well, _   
_ yet we’re a couple _

 

_ ARE YOU AND _   
_ KUROO-SAN A COUPLE? _

 

_ Does that mean you _   
_ two go on dates, hold _   
_ each other hands and… do _   
_ adult stuff? _

 

_ Yes Shoyo, we have sex _

 

_ WHAT?! _

 

_ I thought it was pretty _   
_ obvious, since at summer _   
_ camp we slept on the _   
_ same futon and _   
_ you also saw us _

 

_ But… I thought it was cos _   
_ you’re childhood friends! _

 

_...and because we’re _   
_ in a relationship _

_ Shoyo? Are you there? _

 

_ Huh, yeah sorry I was _   
_ reading again my texts _   
_ with Kageyama and now _   
_ everything makes sense _

_ What should I do? _

 

_ You should accept or _   
_ refuse his confession. _   
_ It’s better if you _   
_ do it in person _

 

_ IN PERSON??? It’s _   
_ embarrassing! And _   
_ I don’t even know how _   
_ I feel about him! _   
_ We’re both male ;___; _

 

 

_ Shoyo, the fact that you’re _   
_ both male is the least of _   
_ your worries. _   
_ You two need to work on _   
_ your communication _   
_ problem because it’s _   
_ pretty serious there. _

  
  
_ … _

_ Ok. _

_ Thanks, Kenma. _   
_ You’re good friend. _

 

_ Don’t mention it. _   
_ I went through it with Kuro _   
_ too, so I know how you _   
_ feel now. _

_ Let me know how it goes. _

 

_ Ok. _

_ Uhm, Kenma? I _   
_ got another question… _

 

_ What is it? _

 

_...how does sex between _   
_ two male work? _

 

_.____. _

  
_??? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the friendship between Kenma and Hinata and it was really fun writing this chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> And, in the next chapter we'll have a bit of KuroKen sexting <3
> 
> See ya next time!  
> Natsumi


	4. Dealing with a Drama Queen KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is so done

**Chapter 4 - Dealing with a drama queen KuroKen**

  
  


_ Saturday - 3:12 pm _

 

_ Kitten~ Sleeping with _  
_ me tonight? _

  
  


_ No, I gotta call Shoyo. _  
_ He wants to talk and he _  
_ asked me  _ _ this morning. _

  
  


_ Wat _

_ Chibi-chan? _

_ Why _

  
  


_ Because he needs a _  
_ a friend. He needs to _  
_ talk to someone because _  
_ he’s having a hard time. _

 

 

_ And I need my boyfriend! _  
_ I got dibs _

  
  


_ No, you don’t. _  
_ Besides we slept together _  
_ last night. Mom _  
_ might get suspicious. _

 

_ Auntie loves me! _  
_ Actually everyone loves me _

  
  


_ Kuro _

  
  


_ Ok ok ok, jokin’ _

  
_ By the way you promised _  
_ we’d try that thing ;) _

  
  


_ I don’t know what _  
_ you’re talking about. _

  
  


_ C’mon! I showed you _  
_ that vid Bokuto gave me _

  
  


_ I believe I told you _  
_ I don’t like being gagged _  
_ and tied up _

  
  


_ I know you feel anxious _  
_ but you can trust me. _  
_ C’mon~ you promised _

  
  


_ I promised I’d think _  
_ about it, not that _  
_ I’d ever do that. _

  
  


_ Alright then! _  
_ Tonight we’re gonna _  
_ try some light bondage. _  
_ Love ya! _

 

_ Kuro _

  
  


_ Argh! You’re a pain _  
_ in the ass! Nay, chibi-chan _  
_ is a pain the ass _

 

_ But anyway what does he _  
_ want to talk about _

  
  


_ I don’t want to tell you. _  
_ You and your big mouth _  
_ would tell anyone. _

  
  


_ You just broke my heart _

  
  


_ Do I have to remind you when _  
_ you told Bokuto-san that thing _  
_ I shared with you _  
_ about Yaku-san and Lev? _

 

 

_ C’MON Yakkun on his _  
_ tiptoes trying to kiss _  
_ Lev is a thing that needs _  
_ to be shared with anyone! _

 

_ I kiss you on my tiptoes too _

  
  


_ Except that you’re cute _  
_ when you do it _

  
  


_ I’m not cute _

  
  


_ Yes you are _

  
  


_ I’m not _

  
  


_ Yes you are _

  
  


_ Kuro _

  
  


_ … _

_ Yes you are _

_ My cute little kitten _  
_ that loves straddling _  
_ his boyfriend's lap _

  
  


_ I do that just because _  
_ in that way I can finally _  
_ look directly in your eyes _

  
  


_ Is that a compliment _

  
  


_ It’s not _

  
  


_ So are you saying you _  
_ don’t do that because _  
_ feels good dry humping me _

  
  


_ The dry humping is _  
_ just a consequence _

  
  


_ Sure. Last time we did it _  
_ you came after 3 minutes. _  
_ Just admit it, you love _  
_ dry humping my dick _

 

_ You timed me? _

  
  


_ Don’t change the subject _

  
  


_ … _

_ Ok I like it, so? _

  
  


_ If you tell me how you _  
_ like doing it with me, _  
_ I could give you the night _  
_ off so you can be on the _  
_ phone with Hinata all you want _

 

_ Are you trying to _  
_ do some sexting? _

  
  


_ No more questions _

  
  


_...fine. _  
_ I like dry humping your _  
_ dick when I’m on your lap _

  
  


_ You can do better _  
_ than that _

  
  


_ I like feeling your hardness _  
_ pressed up against my ass _

  
  


_ Yeah kitten _  
_ I know you’re bright _  
_ red now. _  
_ I love when you’re _  
_ all flushed and trembling _  
_ on top of me. _  
  
_ Touch yourself kitten _

  
  


_ I’m doing it _

  
  


_ Tell me what else you like _

  
  


_ I like when you pull my hair _  
_ and bite my throat _

  
  


_ Yeah, I do it because _  
_ I love your scent _

  
  


_ And… I kinda like what _  
_ you did last night… _

  
  


_ Oh? What part? _

  
  


_ Kuro _

 

_ Tell me Kenma _

  
  


_ When you pinched my nipple _

  
  


_ I thought it hurt _

  
  


_ Yes it hurt but I liked it _

  
  


_ Oh boy _

_ You love it when it _  
_ hurts a little don’t you _

  
  


_ Kuro I’m almost there _

  
  


_ I love your body _

_ All of it _

_ Every part of your body, I _  
_ would lick and suck every _  
_ inch of it, until all that’s left _  
_ is you completely wrecked _

 

 

_ I’m coming _

  
  


_ Me too kitten _  
_ You’re so good for me _

_ You came? _

  
  


_ Yes, now I’ve the night off _

  
  


_ Sometimes you have no _  
_ heart, you know that? _  
_ I start thinking you’re with _  
_ me just for my beautiful _  
_ body _

 

_ Stop being a drama queen. _  
_ It doesn't suit you _

  
  


_ WHAT AM I _  
_ I’M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN _  
_ I’M A DRAMA KING _

_ Oh, that was a good one _

_ I’m going to tell Bokuto _

_ Have a nice evening, kitten <3 _

  
  


_ Yeah, you too _

_ I love you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I pulled out two chapters in a row, what is happening to me?!
> 
> Anyway I hope this chapter is funny (and kinda hot too) as I wanted it to be.  
> Let me know which character you wish to read about after.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciate!  
> Natsumi


	5. Bokuto being Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, there's is just a little of KuroTsuki. BUT DON'T WORRY I'M A KUROKEN TRASH SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> Also, Bokuto makes an appearance

**Chapter 5 - Bokuto being Bokuto**

 

_ Sunday 7:28 pm _

  
  


_ Bro _

  
  


_ Hey hey hey bro _

  
  


_ Miss me _

  
  


_ Ofc bro _

  
  


_ My kitten told me _  
_ something earlier _

  
  
  


_ Bro you know I feel _  
_ uncomfortable when you _  
_ share your private details _

  
  
  


_ Not that dumbass. _  
_ I’m talking about _  
_ something related to _  
_ other people ;) _

 

 

_ Woah gossip time _  
_ Tell me everything bro _

  
  


_ Karasuno’s setter has a _  
_ thing for his spiker and _  
_ they don’t know what to _  
_ do about it _

 

_ W _  
_ H _  
_ A _  
_ T _  
  
_ Dude _  
  


 

_ Yeah dude _

  
  


_ Are you saying _  
_ Grumpy-kun fell for _  
_ Shrimpy-chan? For real _

  
  


_ Yeah and Shrimpy asked _  
_ for my kitten advice! _

  
  


_ Kenma will kill you if _  
_ he finds out you shared _  
_ this with me _

_ But THANK YOU BRO _  
_ I APPRECIATE IT _

  
  


_ Anytime bro _

  
  


_ How about contacting _  
_ Megane-kun? _

  
  


_ Tsukki? What for? _

  
  


_ I want more details~ _  
_ C’mon, send him a text _

_ You have a special power _  
_ over that kid _

  
  


_ What do you mean bro _

  
  


_ During summer camp _  
_ I saw how you looked _  
_ at each other bro _

_ Akaashi noticed it too _

  
  
  


_ That’s fuckin’ not true _

 

_ Kenma will kill me if he _  
_ finds out, so pls stop _  
_ saying such weird things _

  
  


_ YOU CAN TRUST ME _

  
  


_ I don’t think I can _

  
  


_ Fine I’m going to contact _  
_ him. Akaashi has his _  
_ number. _  
_ Those two text quite often _  
_ about volley apparently _

 

 

_ And you’re not jealous _

  
  


_ Akaashi isn’t the one who _  
_ was hitting on him _  
_ last summer _

  
  


_ BRO STOP _  
_ BULLSHITTING ME _

_ I WAS NOT HITTING _  
_ ON HIM _

  
  


_ Coach took some vids _  
_ during the camp you know _

_ You can’t fool me _

  
  


_...dude _

_ Are you serious _

  
_ There are vids that _  
_ show me hitting _  
_ on Tsukki _

 

 

_ Never being so serious bro _

_ I’m telling you this _  
_ because I care about you _

  
  


_ Fuck my life _

_ Summer camp was _  
_ three months ago tho _

_ WHY DIDNT YOU TELL _  
_ ME EARLIER BRO _

  
  


_ WELL BRO I DIDN’T _  
_ GET A CHANCE _

_ Don’t worry just me and _  
_ Akaashi noticed it _

_ You’re in safe hands _

  
  


_ Oh god I’m screwed _

_ Kenma will find out _

  
  


_ I’m telling you not! _

  
  


_ I hate you bro _

_ I thought we were friends _

  
  


_ We are friends bro _

_ Are you breaking up _  
_ with me bro _

  
  


_ Yes I can’t trust you _  
_ anymore _

  
  


_ Bro _

_ BRO DON’T DO THAT _

_ I STILL LOVE YOU _

_ I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU _

_ Oh Akaashi is calling me _  
_ I’m gonna pick it up _

  
_ See ya bro _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little KuroTsuki thing is inspired by the "Karasuno Revival" sneak peeks, where Kuroo actor was clearly hitting on Tsukishima actor.
> 
> You can watch it here! http://felicider.tumblr.com/post/159740900375/to-kuroo-and-tsukki-shippers-youre-welcome
> 
> But as I said I ship KuroKen hard, though it was fun writing this chapter lol
> 
> See you <3


	6. Bokuto harassing Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Bokuto get that video from his coach?!

**Chapter 6 - Bokuto harassing Tsukishima**

 

Sunday 7:50 pm

  
  


_ Tsukki! _

  
  


_ What? Who is this? _

  
  


_ The great Bokuto Kotaro! _

  
  


_ Hello Bokuto-san. _   
_ But don’t call me Tsukki _

  
  


_ Well then, Megane-kun! _

  
  


_ Please use Tsukishima _

  
  


_ Tsukki Tsukishima _   
_ Megane-kun! _

  
  


_ How did my surname _   
_ became a middle name? _

  
  


_ How is it going? _

  
  


_ Fine _   
_ Do you need something? _

  
  


_ Oh, I just wanted to _   
_ fool around with you! _

_ Kuroo told me there is _   
_ a new couple on your team! _

  
  


_ What? _   
_ Kuroo-san told you this? _

  
  


_ Yes! HIS BOYFRIEND told _   
_ him and he told me soon _   
_ after, you know _

  
  


_ Why are you using _   
_ caps lock? _

  
  


_ So is it true Grumpy-kun _   
_ is in love with Shrimpy-chan? _

  
  


_ I truly don’t understand you _

_ Who are Grumpy-kun and _   
_ Shrimpy-chan? _

  
  


_ You know, those quick _   
_ spike boys… the orange one _   
_ and the grumpy one _

  
  


_ Kageyama and Hinata? _

  
  


_ YES! I’ve a problem _   
_ with names _

  
  


_ I noticed that _

  
  


_ So they’re together?! _

  
  


_ Why would I know? _   
_ Like I care about those _   
_ two weirdos _

  
  


_ Woah salty Tsukki _

  
  


_ What? _

  
  


_ Kuroo told me you _   
_ would know something _   
_ about this story but he _   
_ couldn’t contact you _

_ You know _

  
  


_ I don’t know what are _   
_ talking about. _   
_ Bokuto-san, I’m trying _   
_ to study, so I can’t waste _   
_ my time with stuff I don’t _   
_ understand _   
  
_ Goodbye. _

  
  


_ WOAH _

_ Hold your horses kid _

  
  


_ Kid? _

  
  


_ I’m not done yet. _   
_ I need to ask you one _   
_ more thing _

  
  


_ Okay, the last one though _

  
  


_ Do you have a crush _   
_ on anyone? _

  
  


_ … _

_ Why would I tell you _   
_ something so private?! _

  
  


_ BECAUSE _

_ If you have a crush on _   
_ Kuroo I have to remind you _   
_ he has a boyfriend he loves _

  
  


_ I do not have a crush on _   
_ Kuroo-san. And I know he _   
_ is with Kozume-san. _

  
  


_ Yeah? What about this? _

_ * _ _ video _ _ * _

  
  


_ Where did that come from? _   
_ It’s clearly out of context _

  
  


_ You’re staring at his ass kid _

  
  


_ I was looking at the ball! _

  
  


_ Sure thing _

  
  


_ I’m not going to keep _   
_ this sort of conversation up _

_ I already have someone _   
_ I like! _

  
  


_ … _

_ Reeaallyy~ _

  
  


_ … _

_ Goodbye Bokuto-san _

  
  


_ WAIT WAIT WAIT _   
_ TELL ME WHO IS IT _

_ TSUKKI _

_ MEGANE-KUN _

_ Are you sure it’s not Kuroo? _

  
  


_ Fucking hell it is not Kuroo-san! _

  
  


_ Good. _   
_ It was fun talking to you! _

  
  
_ Not to me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I admit there is a sort of physical attraction between Kuroo and Tsukki? Maybe??
> 
> Well, I hope nobody gets offended by what I'm doing here... (I'm planning to pull out a bit of OiKage too)
> 
> Anyway! The beginning of this conversation was taken from the Haikyuu!! Matsuri 2015, here's the link   
> https://youtu.be/EjMWKSnzf60
> 
> Next will be BokuAka and, oh god, I'm already laughing lol


	7. Getting into emo mode BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know cherries are aphrodisiacs?

**Chapter 7 - Getting into emo mode BokuAka**

 

Sunday 9:00 pm

 

_ Bokuto-san. _

  
  


_ Akaashi! _

  
  


_ What have you told _  
_ Tsukishima-kun? _

  
  


_ I was just defending _  
_ Kenma’s honor! _

  
  


_ You have to apologize _  
_ to him, right now. _

_ He reached out to me a few _  
_ minutes ago and he was _  
_ concerned about that video. _

_ You stole it from Coach’s _  
_ computer. It’s illegal, you _  
_ know that? _

  
  


_ I don’t like it when you _  
_ nag me, Akaashi! _  
  
_ I did nothing wrong! _

 

 

_ You did a lot wrong. _  
_ First Kuroo-san called _  
_ me panicking and _  
_ now Tsukishima-kun. _

_ Are you aware of the _  
_ trouble you might get _  
_ our friends into? _

  
  


_ … _

_ I WAS TRYING TO HELP _

  
  


_ No, you just wanted to _  
_ stick your nose into someone _  
_ else’s life. This is wrong. _

  
  


_ Nobody gets me. _

  
  


_ Bokuto-san _

  
  


_ Even my boyfriend _  
_ doesn’t get me. _

_ Kuroo isn’t my bro _  
_ anymore and Tsukki _  
_ hates me. I’m sure _  
_ Kenma would hate me _  
_ too if he knew. _

 

 

_ Stop with your emo mode. _  
_ This is serious. _

  
  


_ I AM BEING SERIOUS _  
_ BUT YOU DON’T _  
_ GET ME JUST LIKE _  
_ THE OTHERS _

_ I’m going to change school _

_ And town _

_ I’m going to America _

  
  


_ … _

_ All by yourself? _

  
  


_ YES! _

  
  


_ What about me? _

  
  


_ WHY DON’T YOU GO _  
_ OUT WITH TSUKKI _  
_ TSUKISHIMA MEGANE-KUN _  
_ SINCE YOU TWO SEEM SO _  
_ CLOSE, HUH? _

_ I know you don’t love _  
_ me anymore. _

_ Perhaps you never loved me. _

  
  


_ Bokuto-san, if I come _  
_ over will you stop with _  
_                                       this depressing mood? _

  
  


_ Why would you come _  
_ over? I’m packing my bags. _

  
  


_ Because I just ate cherries. _

  
  


_ … _

_ Akaashi. _

 

_ Yes, Bokuto-san? _

  
  


_ You get horny when you _  
_ eat cherries _

  
  


_ I’m aware. _

  
  


_ Meet me in 20 _

  
  


_ Make it 10, I ate the _  
_ whole basket _

  
  
_ FUCK _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing BokuAka stuff and I think I fell in love with these two.
> 
> Oh, boy.


	8. Kags trying with Shittykawa and Sugamama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody help Kageyama, for god's sake!

####  **Chapter 8 - Kags trying with Shittykawa and Sugamama**

 

Monday 4:38 pm

 

 _Things are getting_  
_awkward, Oikawa-san_

 

_what?_

_what do u want?_

 

_I’m talking about Hinata_

 

_fucks sake_

_leave me alone_

 

 _Don’t know where else_  
_to go_

 _You’re the only person_  
_I know with a promiscuous_  
_love life even tho now_  
_you’re settled down with_  
_Iwaizumi-san_

 

 

 _u seriously used_  
_the word promiscuous_

 _tobio-chan ate a_  
_dictionary_

 

 _Can I come over, please?_  
_I want to ask you for_  
_some help_

 

_im sorry_

_over where?_

 

_Over your house_

 

 _STAY AWAY FROM_  
_MY HOUSE U BRAT_

 

_I can buy you dinner_

_You can tell Iwaizumi-san_  
_not to get jealous since_  
_I’m finally interested in_  
_someone else_

 

 

_…_

_this is gonna make_  
_iwa-chan jealous_  
_FOR SURE_

_u cant come over_

_and get a freakin life_

 

_Ok I’ll tell you by texts_

 

_wtf_

 

 _Today at practice Hinata_  
_was really weird and_  
_nervous. He stole_  
_glances at me and_  
_got all flustered when_  
_I talked to him abt our quick_

  
_I think he finally figured out_  
_what I meant last friday_

 _When I confessed to you_  
_in middle school you told_  
_me immediately_  
_what you thought_

 

 

_omfg_

 

 _So now I don’t get why_  
_Hinata is acting like this_

  


_cos he and i are different?!_

_drop it with this shit and_  
_never mention our past_  
_again_

_am i clear tobio-chan? ^.^_

_it was just a mistake so_  
_there’s no need to bring it_  
_up again_

 

_…_

_Fine, sorry_

_What should I do with Hinata_

 

 _i told u to be_  
_straight so if it didn’t_  
_work its not my fault_

 _dont u have other people_  
_to harass besides me_

_i’m busy rn +_+_

 

_Are you with Iwaizumi-san?_

 

_Ya why_

_im waiting for him to_  
_gathering his things so_  
_we can go home_

 

 _Can you ask him_  
_if I can come over to_  
_your house please_

 

_IM FUCKIN DONE_

_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE_

_I DONT CARE ABT UR_  
_PROBLEMS_

 

_Please Oikawa-san_

(not delivered)

 

**_*This number blocked you. They can’t receive your texts and your calls anymore.*_ **

 

* * *

 

Monday 5:00 pm

 

Sugawara-san, I  
need help

 

Kageyama? Are you  
alright? Something happened?  
Where are you?  
On my way back!

 

 

What? No, no I’m fine!

 

I’m calling Daichi, we’re  
coming back together!

Hold on, Kageyama!

Just tell me if you’re hurt  
or something

 

I’M FINE SUGAWARA-SAN  
I’M NOT HURT

I NEED SOME ADVICE  
THAT’S ALL

 

Oh

I apologize I overreacted

 

I thought for a moment  
a was talking to my mom

 

Oh?

  
  
Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life?! I'm having so much fun writing this textfic I CAN'T STOP DOING IT


	9. When Tanaka eavesdrops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't a good idea talking about it at school, Suga.

####  **Chapter 9 - When Tanaka eavesdrops, Noya is the first that comes to mind**

  


Tuesday 5:55 pm

  


_noyassan!_

  


_ryu!_

  


_you'll never guess wat_  
_I heard this morning_

  


_wat you heard_

  


_i couldnt tell you at_  
_practice cos someone_  
_could’ve head us_

  


_is this abt kyoko-san_

_is she in love with me_

  
  


_ofc not noya-san_  
 _kyoko-san will be our_  
_wet dream 4 the rest_  
_of our lives_

_deal with it_

  


_why r u so pessimist_  
_today_

_where is my best friend_

  


_noya-san this is not_  
_the point_

 _suga & daichi were talking _  
_about kageyama & hinata _  
_durin lunch time_

_and it happened i overheard_

  


_it happened_

  


_yeah_

  


_by accident_

  


_ofc_

  


_i’ve known u for 2 yrs ryu_

_u can’t fool me_

  


_this is not the point!_

_kageyama confessed to hinata!_

  


_no shit_

  


_kageyama is desperate_  
_cos hinata seems too_  
_nervous to even look at_  
_his eyes now_

 _noya-san we have to do_  
_something for them_

  


_wat do u mean_

  


_as their senpai we have_  
_to help them to get together!_

  


_u mean we have to be_  
_the perfect matchmakers_

  


_yeah_

_our little kohai need us_

  


_im in_

_wat do u want to do_

  


_i’ve a plan_

_but we need someone else’s_  
_help to puttin it into practice_

  


_like who_

  


_a girl maybe_

  


_...kyoko-san!_

  


_NOYA-SAN_

_u r a genius_

  


_i know that_

_do u have her number_  
_so we can contact her asap_

  


_…_

_she never wanted to_  
_give_ _it to me_

_and u_

  


_same here_

  


_we cant do it_  
_without a girl tho_

  


_we cant do it ryu_

  


_…_

  


_…_

_YACCHAN_

  


_NOYA-SAN IS SO COOL_  
_U REALLY A GENIUS_

  


_I ALSO HAVE HER NUMBER_

  


_GO FOR IT MY FRIEND_

_WE’LL SETTING UP_  
_THOSE TWO_

 _LIKE JUST THE REAL_  
_SENPAI WOULD DO_

  


_HIGH FIVE RYU_

_ >_< // _

  
  
_\\\ >_< _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are getting out of hand here


End file.
